


your beautiful laughter

by marshmallownose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gwen was Pregnant AU, Leon and Percival being good men, OT3, Post-Battle of Camlann, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, This was supposed to just be Gwen/Mithian but I couldn't resist, Two Queens and a Sorcerer walk into Camelot..., Young Prince Wymond loves his family, as always, no beta we die like men, rarepairs, this could have been better i'm sorry, this is also trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Eleven years after King Arthur passed, the Kingdom of Camelot remained a place of love and family. The Queen of Nemeth and the Queen of Camelot share a moment of that love.





	your beautiful laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fake_Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/gifts).

> back at it again with the rare pairs...
> 
> For Rey, who always requests stellar fics, which I always end up making garbage.

Queen Guinevere watched her son from the window as he twirled his practice sword with a shout of delight, falling in back to back with Merlin. Sir Leon and Sir Percival were on the offense, circling them like vultures—granted, very playful vultures—and striking out in jest at the warlock and young prince.

She watched Merlin make a big show of magicking Percival’s sword out of his grasp so Wymond could get a good jab in, and Percival clutched dramatically at his side, dropping heavily to the grass. Guinevere stifled a giggle as the knight’s call of “Leon, avenge me!” drifted up through the open window followed closely by her son’s shout of “You’ll have to get through me and Uncle Merlin first! We’re a team!”

Even from up in the castle, Gwen could hear the wistful chuckle that preceded Merlin’s quiet, _“An unstoppable team.”_ Eleven years was a long time, but not long enough to entirely mend what had been broken, to replace what had been lost. They were all grateful for Wymond, with his mother’s complexion and his father’s structure. Sometimes, it was easier to pretend that way.

“He’s growing up so fast.” the Gwen whirled around, startled by the voice only to find Queen Mithian standing a few paces away, hands clasped and face smiling.

“Mithian, you startled me,” Gwen said with hand pressed to her chest.

King Rodor had died five years after Arthur, and, with no other heir, the duty of queenship fell to the fair Mithian. She was, by all accounts, one of the wisest and noblest rulers Nemeth had ever seen—that all of _Albion_ had seen. While the tales of Gwen’s late husband were on everyone’s tongue—kept there firmly through Merlin’s constant retellings—Mithian’s just council was at the back of everyone’s mind, including Guinevere’s. Indeed, Mithian was a good queen.

She also took to visiting Camelot great deal during the summer in the years following her father’s death. Everyone looked forward to her stay, particularly Guinevere and Merlin. The three of them were thick as thieves, two queens and a magical physician. They’d reminisce of days past, and Mithian would delight in hearing the stories of Merlin’s and Gwen’s adventures from when they were servants together. They loved each other, in ways familiar and unfamiliar. Mithian would sometimes kiss Gwen lazily in the hazy sunlight, while Merlin braided her hair. There were moments, of course, when Mithian would watch them pull away for a moment, into memories and distant futures, but they’d always return, hearts so open that it was impossible to shy away from the warmth of their relationship. Life, though different and sometimes bittersweet, was good.

“I apologize,” Mithian said, a small smile drawing the corners of her mouth upward, ever polite in public. “That was not my intention.” She moved to stand beside Guinevere in the window, looking down fondly on the knights and Merlin playing with the young prince. “He really has, though. He’ll be taller than Percival any day now.”

Gwen laughed, nudging her gently with her elbow. “Heavens, I hope not! I can hardly handle him _now._ Just think of Wymond the size of a small bear.”

“Perhaps you’d ought to think about changing the Pendragon crest,” Mithian suggested playfully, nudging her back.

Guinevere shook her head, gesturing to where Merlin was using magic to form the pollen in the air into a swooping dragon that curled around her delighted son. “I think our resident Dragonlord would pitch quite the fit.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell him,” Mithian said, puffing her chest out in a mocking imitation of royal primness. “You’re the Queen of Camelot.”

Gwen’s eyes widened comically and she rested a hand on her forehead. “Oh, my. I forgot about that,” she joked.

The two women turned to face each other, each trying to keep a straight face, but once their eyes met, they burst into giggles like little girls. Mithian quieted first, and she watched Gwen’s laughter subside with a sweet expression on her face. “You are so lovely when you laugh,” Nemeth’s Queen said softly and Guinevere bit her lip shyly.

“Well you, my lady, are lovely all the time.”

“No, you,” Mithian replied, poking the Queen of Camelot’s arm gently.

Gwen grinned at the challenge. “No, _you.”_

_“No, you,”_ came Merlin’s voice from behind them, and the two women jumped, before bursting into another round of laughter.

“You sorcerers are always sneaking up on the rest of us!” Gwen accused. Sure enough, a quick glance down at the green showed Wymond facing off with Percival, while Leon leaned against the weapons rack.

“I’ve had lots of practice,” Merlin quipped, eyes soft as he joined them. “I wanted to see how my two favorite queens were.”

Mithian smiled and cupped his face with her hand, giving his cheek a solid pat followed by a quick peck. “Better now that you’ve joined us,” she said.

He wrinkled his nose at the sappy display and blushed. “Oh, you two,” he chuckled. A sharper laugh followed when Gwen followed Mithian’s lead and landed an identical kiss on his other cheek before planting one on Mithian. “What do you say we go down there and even the little prince’s odds against Percival?”

The two women shared a conspiratorial look then nodded. “Lead the way, my darling physician!”

**Author's Note:**

> Might rewrite this one day, but it needs to get out there now or it never will. xoxo


End file.
